The Boy on the Balcony
by ryster2000
Summary: Talented Representatives of Unusual Activities. Clary is ecstatic to be invited to their prestigious camp. At night, when she practices her cello, there a pianist. His music is beautiful, and when they play together, it's like magic. Only one problem: a stupid stone column keeps her from seeing his face. When trouble arises, Clary will do all she can to protect her new friends.-AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as I promised in Worlds Collided, here is a new story I am starting. I own none of the characters, but I DID invent the event and the facilities. It might exist somewhere, but any similarity to real things, present or past, are completely coincidental.**

**Yes, it is true. There will be at least two OC's who make a constant appearance in this story. They are characters from my own book, so I will use them in plenty of my fanfictions. They will constant in a NOT AU mortal instruments fanfic that I am working on, as well as my Doctor Who fanfic that is currently being drawn up.**

**You should probably thank Starrae01 in advance, because I guarantee she will be the one who makes me update often.**

**-Clary-**

"Please remain buckled in until we arrive to a stop." _Yeah right. _I flipped the lever on the plane seatbelt while the plane taxied to a stop. Hasty to get off the plane, I quickly snatched my backpack from under the seat and headed for the front of the plane. The pilot and flight attendant stood there, fake smiling as I stepped off the plane and was assaulted by the AC of the San Francisco Airport.

Security went over rather smoothly, and I was left fiddling with my jacket, waiting for the baggage to come around. _What if they lost my cello? Or the violin? _I wasn't exactly unhealthily attached to my instruments, but I didn't like strangers handling them. If some oaf lost my instruments right before TRUA, I was going to go off.

TRUA stand for Talented Representatives of Unique Activities. People ages 13-20 with exceptional abilities for the supported activities were shipped in from all around the country, and lived at the facilities all summer. It was good fun, and you learned plenty while you were there.

I was shaken from my thought as the conveyer belt started up and began spitting out luggage. My large suitcase was in the front of the line, and directly behind it were both of my instruments, taped up in fragile signs. No need to worry. Gently lifting them off the conveyer belt and to the floor, I began to wheel my tons of baggage to the transport shuttles.

No less than twenty two buses, plus a number of cargo trucks and miscellaneous vehicles basked in the California heat with the TRUA logos plastered onto them. I tapped on a friendly looking female's shoulder, and she turned to me. Like the buses, she had a TRUA displayed across her shirt, underlined by the word STAFF. "How can I help you? Are you with the TRUA program?"

I nodded. "Clary Fray. Orchestra."

She referred to her clipboard for a moment. "Bus 37." She slapped a bracelet around my wrist. "There are drinks over there, grab one and head to your bus."

**-Jace-**

"When you get off the bus, please go to a kiosk and enter your name. It will print out a letter and number for you. Please get in the according line and wait until a person can help you. Any questions?"

The second I stepped off the bus, it was chaos. Kids were shouting to one another, carrying equipment around, checking into kiosks and exploring the campus. I fought my way through the crowd towards a kiosk, entering my name and ripping my ticket out as fast as I could. Jumping in the M line, I wove my way to the desk labeled 22. A boy with raven colored hair grudgingly handed me a greeting packet, a ticket to pick up my piano (that had arrived ahead of me), and a lanyard with two room keys and an I.D. badge.

As I walked across the front lawn, near to the horse arena, a giant set of teeth aimed for my arm. A small blond that was leading four, count them, _four_ horses to the barns jerked the horse's head away just in time. "Cry! Stop that! And you watch yourself, town kid. " She marched the giant horses right past me and back on course. "Don't trip on the grass!" She called over her shoulder.

Ruffled, I continued my trek towards the music hall. When the doors closed behind me, my jaw dropped.

**-Clary-**

"Oh, wow." The wind was nearly knocked out of me. Rows upon rows of intricately designed instruments greeted my shocked face. The room itself only added to the splendor. A classical design, with authentic marble floors and large windows masked by velvety curtains lined the walls. A striking blond boy was conversing with the instrumental claim clerk, so I simply sat on one of the piano benches. The grand piano had no decoration, but instead of the classical black, the dark wood (mahogany perhaps?), was simply glossed and polished. My hands began to ghost over the lid, feeling the lip of it. So tempting to open it, oh so tempting. I didn't notice that the blond was standing behind me until he spoke:

"May I ask, but why are you feeling up my piano? Molesting others' instruments is usually frowned upon." I blushed profusely, squeaked out an apology, and made my way over to the clerk. I handed him my ticket, and I knew my cheeks were still flaming.

"Your instruments will be in your room shortly. Have a nice day." The message sounded monotone and practiced, but it didn't really offend me. I wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to be him, either.

**-Jace-**

The redhead was so embarrassed. It was cute and funny, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I wanted to see my room, and find something to do on campus.

I began to notice how the seemingly random arrangement of building was actually an ingenious design. The Dorms and main building overlooked everything. Closest to the dorms was the massive horse arena, a performing hall, and the giant building that housed the rec. room and cafeteria. Behind the arena were the barns, paddocks, pens, and three smaller arenas. Located directly behind the performing hall were the music hall and a dance studio. And behind the cafeteria were several buildings that housed training facilities, a gym or two, and plenty of activities for the guests. Behind the rest of these building were several smaller ones, each with their own unique sport or activity to fill them. And finally, a restaurant with a long deck stretched out across the sand closest to the ocean, promising a good meal.

I headed for the restaurant, and upon entering, I realized I wasn't the only one with the idea. The tables were packed, and I gave up on finding my own table. I pulled a chair up to a table that only had two people at it. Obviously siblings, but the guy seemed to be quite a bit older. "Taken?" I asked. The two seemed to have a silent conversation. The guy shook his head at his sister.

Apparently she wasn't one to be ordered around, because she turned to me. "No. That's Alec. He can be a little unfriendly at times. I'm Izzy. What are you in for?"

"Musician." I lifted up my spindly pianist's hands.

The older one, Alec, spoke up. "Archery and Martial Arts."

I realized I had forgotten to introduce myself. "My name's Jace. What rooms are you guys in? I'm 212."

Alec, seemingly done with the conversation, let Izzy answer. ''Same floor! We're just a couple down the hall, in 203 and 04!" Just then, one of the waitresses who had tried to jump me pranced over in 6-inch stilettos. "Can I take your order?" She purred at me. _Why?_

**-Clary- **later that night

_Why did I just blush and stutter? I should have done something a little more dignified! All it takes is one pretty boy, and you lose your cool? Come on, Clary._

I looked out at the balcony. I had a clear view out to the ocean from the ledge. I could see the balcony of the apartment to the right, but a large stone column laid against the building, blocking me from seeing the one on my left. As I turned to go back inside, a melodious tune, though rather sad, began to float out from that very apartment.

My fingers itched to go get my cello and accompany it, but as I was getting set up to play, the music stopped. Suddenly I had an idea. I began to play the chorus of 'Piano Man' on the strings. I wanted the stranger to take up the keys once more.

I would sing in my head with the melody. _Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. - And you've got us feeling all right. _Suddenly the piano picked back up. _La,la,la,la,la. _And I stopped. Hoping the pianist would take the hint, I began to play a different tune. I began to play the opening notes to 'Little Talks.' The pianist waited until I was done with my part, and then covered the male singer.

**-Jace-**

As we played the last line in perfect unison, I was sad to see it end. Whoever was on the other side of that blasted pillar was talented. A girl's voice came around the pillar, rather confidant. "Tomorrow, then, same time?"

For some reason, I came out sounding shy and not at all smooth. "Uh... S-sure-no great!"

_Stupid._

….

**-Clary-**

I woke up ecstatic. Tonight I would play with the boy on the balcony again. That's what I had started calling him. I wonder…What song should we play? I shuffled through my stack of sheet music and found one I rather liked. 'Royals' by Lorde. It had some intertwining vocals, which always sound nice in a duet.

I quickly rushed downstairs, jumping on one of the computers in the lobby area. Not two seconds later, I was dashing back up to my room with a piano version. I slid it under the crack in the boy's door, hoping he would find it.

….

After my one-on-one session with an instructor, I set out to finally make some friends in this place. Though it was nice having my room, I wished we had roomies at TRUA. Then I wouldn't be so alone. A blonde girl about my size was riding a huge draft horse, a grey one. She pulled the horse up and slid off beside me. "Where are you headed to?"

I thought for a moment. "The ocean." That was probably where the most people would be.

"That's a long walk! Do you want a ride?"

"Oh! Umm…sure? I've never ridden before, is that okay?" I was daunted by the height of the horse.

"Roman is the best horse to start on then. You couldn't fall off her if you tried! Okay, I am going to give you a leg up, when I do, be sure to jump." I nodded, nervous. She grabbed my ankle and on the count of three helped me up. _This is high. Whoa, look how far it will be if I fall._

The girl must have used some sort of magic horse riding powers, because she quickly and nimbly navigated her way up the side of the horse. Within an instant, she had settled in in front of me. Taking up the reins, she urged the horse forward. Soon, she spoke over the methodic _clop clop clop. _"My name's Robin. Like the bird. I had red-hair like yours when I was little. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Clarissa. But call me Clary, please."

"Okay then, Clary. What room are you in?"

"212"

"Oh wow! I'm right next to you!" Clary felt disappointed. She was sure the pianist was a boy. "214!" So she wasn't the pianist. Clary could tell the girl was genuinely happy about being so close. "Clary," Robin looked over her shoulder, "I am really glad you're not a town kid. You don't strike me as the type for prada and prissies. Not afraid to get your hands dirty."

I simply shook my head and managed the best stuck-up voice. "Oh. My. God. Becky. Look at them. They're like, riding a horse. You can tell they're totally doing it to get guys. Nobody 'rides a horse' to get around anymore."

Robin giggled so hard she nearly fell over. It was infectious. I started to laugh, and soon we were busting up. Roman kept looking up at us like we were crazy. The blond haired boy from the music hall began to walk up beside us. Robin looked down at him. "Hey look, its princess!" He seemed to register something, and his expression changed.

"Oh. It's you," He looked over at me and smirked. "and, the little red piano rapist." I couldn't help but blush a little. Wait, Robin knew him?

"So…Do you two know each other?" I asked, secretly mad at myself. Of course he would want to know Robin. She was gorgeous, probably his 'type'. He wouldn't want to be seen with me, not even as friends. Not that I liked him like that.

Robin just laughed. "No. Not really. I taught Princess not all things move aside for him."

The boy glared at her, but in a friendly way. "Do you guys want to come with me? I'm meeting up with some friends on the beach. I was hoping to maybe meet some new people around here."

I couldn't help but feel like maybe this time, I wouldn't be left out of things.

**-Jace-**

The two girls walked atop the horse in silence, occasionally nodding. _What were they saying? Was it about me?_ "What's your name?" The small red-head looked directly at me when she spoke. "Jace. Herondale." I shot her a look that would make her swoon so hard she might fall off that horse. Unfortunately, I couldn't see her reaction when the other girl chucked her shoe at my head.

"Hey! That hurt!" I rubbed the spot where her sneaker had made contact with my skull. "I don't even know you're name, and you hit me!"

She just indignantly huffed her chest. "You don't know her name either. That is precisely why I hit you with my shoe. Now, pick it up. And my name is Robin."

I knew it would annoy Robin, so I just kept walking, leaving her shoe on the path behind me. I continued to walk ahead, despite Robin's gaze burning into the back of my head. _Don't cave. Don't cave. Don't cave. _This was a battle of wills.

I had to admire the fact that she was trying to dominate me. How she demanded to be reckoned with. I'm sure guys were all over her. Hard to find that kind of headstrong in a girl. However, she wasn't clicking with me like that. I didn't need to glance twice at Clary to know she was so far from my 'type' that I shouldn't even consider. But we all hit it off pretty well, despite the embarrassment and general awkwardness. I had to be careful, because now it was Izzy, Robin, and Clary. Alec and I were outnumbered.

….

Clary slid down from the back of the gentle Percheron and groaned. Robin looked caught in between laughter and sympathy. I took one look at her jeans and laughed. "You have a horrible case of bareback butt." Robin's eyebrow's shot up when I used the rider's term for the absolute mess riding bareback made of your pants. "You're not the only one who rides, Robin." _Ha. How'd you like that?_

"Apparently not." Suddenly, she didn't seem so cold to me. A bit more respect, possibly. "I bet I can outride you any day, though." Robin paused for half a moment, and then looked like she wanted to smack herself. "I need to go back. I forgot to grab a swimsuit. Do you need anything, Clary?" The other girl just shook her head no.

Robin turned the gentle giant around and set off at a much faster pace than before. Clary watched, slightly disbelieving, as the grey horse disappeared down the path. "She'll be ok, going that fast?"

I laughed a little. "Clary, that's called a trot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter was fast-paced, but I am really excited to get into the plot. Anyways, I don't need to tell you that I am NOT the owner of TMI. Oh, and also- I am trying really hard to make my OC's very likable. Don't worry; they aren't planning on getting in the way of any romantic relationships. Especially not Clace. I am going my best to write them with as much life and character as the canon crew. Not one of those annoying little plot-hogging, Jace-stealing, lifeless creatures that authors use to live their dream-life through. Ugh. Hey, let me know your opinion on those types of OC's! I want to touch base with as many of my readers as possible, so please send me a message or spot a review on there! I don't mind if you give praise, con-crit, or just tell me about something going on in your life. And, I thank you if you read the author's note all the way to here.**

*****Thank you for pointing this out to me. Typo. I accidentally said Clary was in 212, but she is in 213. Jace is in 212.******

**-Clary-**

"Nice to meet you, Izzy. I'm Clary. Can I just tell you that your hair is absolutely gorgeous?" Her raven-colored locks were perfectly wind-tumbled, like a beach-wear model's. I was jealous of her full, pink, lips, contrasting to her porcelain skin. A pair of golden aviator sunglasses concealed Isabelle's eyes, though I'm sure they were just as beautiful as the rest of her face.

"Oh wow! Thank you so much! Although, have you seen you're eyes? They are such a pretty color!" I warmed at her genuine compliment.

I looked at her. "What are you in for?" I watched the tide, rolling in and out on the white sand. A clamor arose from the diner's deck, up higher on the beach.

She looked at me. "Funny, that was exactly what I asked Jace yesterday when I met him. Martial arts, sport shooting, and fashion design. Odd combo, I know." Izzy looked over as heavy hoof beats neared our little group. Robin was standing up on Roman's back, arms spread wide as they galloped down the sandy slope towards us. More than one cat call was directed at her. A navy and white striped bikini showed off her flat, fit stomach. She just made a disgusted sound at them, and even chucked her blue sunglasses at a boy with chocolate hair that tried to pull Roman to a stop.

"Hey, Clary." Robin didn't make a move to get off her perch. "Who are you guys?" She looked down at Alec and Izzy, questioning. Alec just stared dumbly at Robin. "Did you just do that? Aren't you afraid of falling?" Robin laughed, sitting down just behind Romans' withers.

"I don't fall. I ungracefully jump." Roman reached out to sniff the friendly strangers, and Izzy tickled her nose as they talked with Robin.

Izzy smiled at the grey draft horse. "I like her. What's she called?"

"Officially? Flag Upon Pompeii. But we just call her Roman." The horse nickered, recognizing her own name. I loved it when animals were smart. She rubbed her face on Alec's tee-shirt, getting silver hairs caught up in the threads. "Roman approves." Robin looked to Alec. "So, do you guys have a name?"

Alec cleared his throat. "Alec. That's Izzy." Izzy was cooing and kissing at Roman still.

Robin regarded the two teenagers for a moment. Her posture became less distrusting, and more approving. "I'm Robin. Can someone explain to me why we aren't swimming yet?" And with that, she pointed Roman towards the ocean and shot off towards it. Izzy and I were laughing at Jace, who had caught the spray of sand from Romans' hooves.

**-Robin-**

I squeezed my eyes shut against the violent spray of water from beneath Roman. Jumping a 15 hundred pound horse into the ocean creates a good sized splash. Roman dove into the deeper waters, but only after splashing a few angry girls. Isabelle leaped in without a moment's hesitation, gasping as the cold water prickled her skin. She was swimming towards us when Roman shook her head violently, and the bridle slipped right over her ears.

Acting in a split-second, I ripped the reins free from the bridle and let the headstall sink into the depths before it tangled in her legs. _Crap._ I released my grip on Roman's mane, floating free from her wet body. My horse seemed to know I didn't need back on and began kicking for shore.

A trip below the surface revealed that the bridle was only about 15 feet down, but I would need to dive off something to get that deep. I looked around for something to suit my needs, and '_viola!' _There was a tall boy lounging on a paddle board, lazily spinning circles in the water.

Quickly putting water behind me, I reached his board. "Can I get on this for a moment?"

He looked at me. Hard. "Why not? Couldn't keep away. I bet the fragile little girl can barely swim."

I just scoffed, towed his board to where the bridle had taken the plunge, and pulled myself onto the grippy surface of its top. Diving in, I swam the remaining distance to the bottom. The bridle was tangled in the line that held the swim zone buoys. After swimming a few circles, I found where it was tangled. I untwisted the bridle from the line, lungs stinging in protest. The headstall finally free of the line, I pushed off hard from the sandy bottom and broke surface. I hauled myself back up on the stranger's board, laying back and breathing hard for a moment.

"Are you okay? You were down for more than a minute." A small snort revealed he had seen what I was fishing for. "All of that, for this little thing?" Though my eyes were closed, I knew he was staring at me.

"Just…Just shut up. Do you even know how much I paid for 'this little thing?'" I was absolutely annoyed with his 'concern.' Ha.

"O.K. then…"

I decided I was done with the kid before I tore him to pieces for no good reason. I called back to my friends- "Did anyone grab my horse?" _If I hear a no, I swear I am flipping this thing._

Surprisingly, it was Jace who had an arm around Roman's neck. I sighed, dragged myself back into the water, and began an easy pace back towards shore. And annoyingly enough, the beach-model boy paddled after me. "I'm not going to give up until you tell me your name, you know that, right?"

Now he was slowly maneuvering the board in circles around me. "Leave me alone. Or so help me…"

"Oh, you're tiny. You can't hurt me."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Big-Shot?" I flung myself towards his board and turned it over. Seeing my opportunity, I hijacked the board and enjoyed the easy ride 20 feet back to shore. Clary rushed over. "You were down there forever! I thought you had drowned!"

"Thank you, Jace, for getting her." I began to fit the bit into Roman's mouth once more. I think we were done swimming today.

**-Jace-**

Watching the wrath of Robin unfold on other guys was really quite hilarious. When she shoved him off his own board, everyone laughed a bit. Most of the shore saw it, and someone even called out: "Going easy on the babes, Clay?"

He was left behind when Robin came paddling back to shore, some sort of light in her eyes. I imagine she enjoyed dumping hat kid into the ocean. Suddenly, the speakers around campus crackled to life. "All students, report to the auditorium for a mandatory speech. Repeat- All students, report to the auditorium."

Our little, group, half of which was dripping wet and sandy, began to head towards the large building that towered over the campus, keeping guard like a silent sentinel. I easily fell into step with Clary. "So, Little Red, where are you from?"

More comfortable, but only slightly, she went on to tell me about her adventures in New York, and her mother's art showcasing business, and how they both had pieces that had sold. You know- just friendly banter.

"No way- we're all from New York too! I was talking to those two," he gestured to the dark-haired siblings. ",and we thought that was just a happy coincidence, but all of us? Well, I don't know about Robin, but that's pretty cool."

I craned my neck to see what Robin was doing on the other side of Roman. That kid from the beach was walking beside her, trying to make a conversation out of her snide remarks. I had only known Robin for a few hours, but she forced, ahem, _projected_ her personality so well, you feel like she has been your next door neighbor all your life.

Isabelle was deep in a conversation with Alec, her hands moving from here to there, looking very sophisticated. Alec wasn't afraid to fight back, however. It ended with them both silently glaring at each other, waiting for the opponent to cave.

Izzy backed down and stopped to put her sundress on over the bright bikini she was wearing. Robin pulled Roman to a stop and began to shimmy back into her tank-top and shirt as well. Thankfully, the stupid blond kid beside her walked on. Right to us.

**-Clary POV-**

I measured him up in the few strides between us. Sandy blond hair and tanned skin, this guy was… _hot._ Only Jace rivaled his beauty. I mean, they could have been brothers. Defining cheekbones and jawlines…Perfectly molded muscles…Gorgeously deep blue eyes…His body was sculpted to a fit perfection.

The boy smoothly glided over with the same conceited confidence Jace's gait had adopted. The same wicked smirk plastered on his face. Jace's gears were whirring. My (maybe?) friend didn't like this dude. Not that you could expect anything else- Jace's looks were a one in a million chance. When you learn to be better than everyone, when someone who can match you steps up to the plate, it's probably a disappointment.

All of this, about Jace and Clay, as I later learned his name, was _completely _observational, of course.

**Ok, that's it for now… OC's are like lemons- used appropriately they can make the right dishes interesting. Cannon characters in fanfics are like sugar and water- sweet, but on it's own, eventually it doesn't have the same effect. My story goals (hopefully) are to make lemonade using just enough lemon to mix in with the sugar water. Let me know if my lemonade is too sour! (or if my simile's are so bad that I should stop using them.)**


End file.
